Save Me From Myself
by licilovesanime
Summary: She was the girl no one talked to. He was the new guy who saw nothing wrong with her. Since the very beginning Naruto had been drawn to the Hyuga girl not knowing why. Both are young artists, both have dreams, fantasies, goals... Will these two be able to come together through their artworks? Kinda of a Suicide type story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 **He walked around the unfamiliar building, looking at the faces that passed by him, not even bothering to throw him a second glance. He checked each room number looking for the one written on the paper. 321... 322... 323... 324! He found the room and walked in. There was only a girl with long blue hair sitting in the front seat by the window. He went to the seat at the very back by the window. Soon the class started to file in. Once everyone was in the teacher walked in. He grabbed a clipboard and looked over it looking at each student until his eyes fell on a blonde boy.**

"I'm assuming you're new." He said. The boy nodded his head. Even though the teacher wore a mask he could tell he was smiling underneath it. "Class this is Naruto Uzumaki." He said pointing to the kid at the very back. Naruto sheepishly waved as everyone in the class turn to look at him. After that, the class went on and he took notes down so he could keep his brain preoccupied. When the class was over he gathered his stuff and made his way out but he was stopped by a brown haired kid with two triangle marks on his cheeks.

"Hey. I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" The guy introduced himself. He stuck out his hand. The blonde teen looked at it then gave him a firm handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled. This was his first friend at this school. Kiba offered to take him to all of his classes and on the way he met some of Kiba's friends, such as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. The new teen realized that the same girl from that morning, was in every one of his classes so far. He also noticed that she doesn't speak to anyone. Lunch time came and Naruto was with Kiba walking to a table with a group of his friends. Then they sat down and he met everyone he didn't know at the table. Naruto looked around the cafeteria until his eyes landed on the girl. She was sitting by herself at the far end of the room. He wondered why she was all alone. Kiba saw that he was staring at the lonely girl. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulder.

"That's Hinata Hyuga. She's basically a loner. She doesn't make an effort to talk to anyone except her cousin, Neji." Naruto looked at Kiba, then back at Hinata. "We just don't talk to her. You know, keep our distance." Ino said. He nodded as he started eating, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that he should go talk to the girl. Something was pulling him towards the girl and since he didn't know what, he just ignored it and placed the feeling aside. After lunch him and Kiba split since Kiba had Biology AP, the worst class to have after eating a nutritious meal, and he had art. When he walked in the class there was a few people already there but one person that caught his attention. It was the girl, now known as Hinata, sitting by the easel closer to the window. There was an empty seat next to her so that's where he sat even though his friends told him not to get close to her. Soon the teacher, Kurenai, walked in. She immediately noticed Naruto and made him introduce himself to the class. After that Kurenai told them that it was a free draw day, in courtesy of Naruto, and they were welcomed to draw whatever they wanted. Naruto thought about it then glanced at Hinata. He then looked at her fully, his mind going blank. He turned back to the easel and started sketching. He sketched her outline first, then her easel. He started on her arm since she was currently moving it around, it would be better to get it now then later. After that he moved to her body. He wasn't the type to draw the body first then clothes, instead he just drew the clothes around how he had pictured or seen. He started on her legs. She had on black tights and combat boots so it was easy to draw, then he drew her upper body. He moved back to her head going in to draw her hair and eyes. It was nice to draw her hair since she had it in a high ponytail and her eyes we're easy since they were pupil less, oddly. Once he was done he looked at his drawing then her, only to see that she was looking at him with a curious face. He quickly turned his head to the opposite side moving his easel slightly so she couldn't see it. That's when the bell rung and he realized that he'd been working on this all period. He saw Hinata grab her stuff and leave putting her picture at the front. He followed her lead and grabbed his stuff and the picture. Once he got by Kurenai's desk he spoke.

"Um, excuse me." He waited for the teacher to look up. Once he had gotten her attention he looked away rubbing his neck. "Well I was wondering if I could come back and get this so I could finish at home... I have all the materials I need at home." He muttered the last part. Kurenai looked at him then at his picture. She let out a small chuckle.

"Hmm interesting piece." She teased watching as he started to blush.

"W-well I just started to draw what I saw and..." he tried to explain.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. It's fine as long as you don't forget by the end of the day." She said getting up to take his drawing. "I'll just put it in the cabinet so no one will see it, I'll also email your next teacher that you will be late." She said going to the cabinet. The blonde nodded before going on his way.

For the rest of the day he was focused on one thing and that was the artwork he had done in class. Somehow, without him realizing he had started to draw her. It was like once he saw her his mind set off an alarm, telling him he must draw her. He sat in his last class paying little attention to the teacher up front. Instead he was in a daze and had been drawing a small sketch of the object of his attention in his notebook. Now that he looked at the picture, she had such a serious expression on while she was drawing. It wasn't a bad thing, it was the same face his parents told him he made when he was drawing. The only reason he knew was because they went out their way to take a picture of him one day while he was working on his easel. He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the bell. He quickly closed his notebook, stuffing it in his bag. He started making his way towards the art room. Not surprising that he immediately remembered his way to that class on his first day.

"Hey Naruto!" The blonde heard someone called. He stopped and make a quick turn towards the source. "You wanna come to the arcade with us today?" It was his friend Kiba.

"Uh sorry, I actually have to go get something to finish at home." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem, it's to be expected coming in the middle of the semester." Kiba joked. He gave Naruto a day before he left. The blonde walked briskly through the halls to the art room. When he got there he knocked on the door. He heard a small come in and peeked his head in capturing Hinata's eyes. His mind immediately went blank.

"You came to pick up your picture right?" Kurenai said absolutely loving the scene in front. Naruto opened the door enough for him to step in before nervously shaking his head. Kurenai let a small chuckle out before turning back to Hinata.

"I presume that that's all you needed, right?" She asked the young teen girl. She shook her head before she made her way out the door, but not before giving Naruto a small see you. So she _did_ talk. He watched as she left and was snapped back to reality when he heard a slam. He faced his teacher as she handed him his work.

"Thank you." He said bowing.

"No problem and I've already graded it so you can keep it at home if you'd like." She gave him a small smile.

"But I haven't finished..." He murmured.

"It's fine, I know the color scheme. If you want you can just take a picture of it and show it to me." She offered as she sat back at her desk. He simply nodded and with a last see you tomorrow, he made his way to the parking lot.

 **.**

Once he made it home he walked straight to his room throwing a 'I'm home' over his shoulder. When he made it to his room he closed the door and threw his bag on his bed while placing the artwork on his easel. He went to his art cabinet and scrimmaged through his painting supplies. He decided to go with regular painting materials than his water colors that he almost uses everyday. He picked out three brushes. One being a small one, the next being medium and the last one being a little bit bigger that the medium. He grabbed a art pen to darken the lines so it would be easier to paint inside the lines. Lastly cup from the other side of the cabinet and walked into his bathroom to fill it with water. He placed it by his easel and went to pick out the colors he'd be using. First he grabbed the white and black, seeing as she had on black tights and combat boots with silver metal. Then he picked out purple and a pastel pink, thinking of her lavender shirt. If he mixed the two with a little white a not so light not so dark lavender color should come out. Next he grabbed a dark blue and a violet to mix with the white for the highlight in her hair. He sat everything by his easel and got to work. He outlined it first, making the more outward lines more thicker. After, he grabbed the black and white mixing them on a mixing palette to make a shiny silver to get the tiny metal parts on the shoes first, of course using the tiny brush. Next he grabbed the medium brush to paint the tights. He moved to the shirt paint the shadows with the small brush and a mixture of a little pastel pink and purple. Once he was done with the shadowing of the shirt he moved back to the shoes, figuring the tiny spots of silver we're dry. He painted with the small paint brush. Then he moved to her hair doing the same he had done for the shirt, coloring in the highlights. After that he moved back to her shirt this time mixing the white in and working on the more lighter part of it. That's when he heard his door opened. He didn't have to look to know it was his mother, she almost never knocks, opposite of his father who always does. He continued as he felt his mother place a plate by him.

"Who's that?" She asked standing on his left. He didn't answer but kept painting the shirt. When he was done he turned to his mother.

"Some girl in my class." He said truthfully.

"Hmm my little boy is smitten already?" She joked. He felt his cheek burn up as if he had just walked into the kitchen.

"N-no, we're not even friends! It was free draw and well one look at her and my hand started moving." He admitted. Kushina smiled and focused on the painting, mostly her face.

"She's pretty... and she has the same face as you when you draw." She commented. Her son turned to his artwork.

"Yeah..." he agreed. He heard his mother giggled and looked at her confused.

"So you do think she's pretty?" She teased. His eyes went wide and again he was back in the kitchen, this time much closer to the oven. Before her could retort his mom was by the door. "Bring her over sometime!" She called with another giggle, and closed the door just as he threw a pillow at her. She could be so childish at times he thought before going back to work. He got up to go look for his skin tone paint and a nice wooden brown while putting the other colors up. That's when he looked at the time.

8 o'clock.

He had been working on this for two hours, not including the hour he spent eating and going to the bathroom. He grabbed the materials and went back to painting. When he truly got finish, it was almost ten. He packed everything up and placed it back into his cabinet. He dumped out the dirty water and washed the mixing palette in his bathroom. He decided to go to bed and wake up in the morning to take a shower, so with that in mind, he set his alarm thirty five minutes early. Satisfied he changed into some pajamas and jumped into bed.

* * *

The next morning he was woken up by his alarm. He got up, sluggishly going to his closet grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. He walked to his dresser, opening the top to get his black Calvin Klein boxers and a muscle A shirt, then walked into his bathroom. The sleepy teen turned on the shower and rubbed his eyes. As he waited for the water to get hot, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After that, he touched the shower water and deeming it hot enough he got in. Thirty minutes later he was out, going to his dresser to get a pair of socks. He sat on his bed putting them on then dove under it to get his red Supras. Once he had them on, he went back to his dresser to get his prized white watch that was on top. He turned to look at the picture grabbing his phone to take a picture. Feeling he was set to go, he picked up his bag and headed downstairs to grab an orange before grabbing his keys.

He made it to school twenty minutes earlier than he thought so he made his way towards the artroom to show Kurenai his finishing touches. The door was open when he got there so he walked in to see Kurenai at her desk.

"Hey !" He gleefully said. She looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning Naruto."

"I wanted to show you the now finished piece." He pulled out his phone and went to the picture. She looked at it and gave a nod of approval.

"Looks like the real deal." She said making an eye gesture to behind him. That's when he turned to see the girl of his painting, painting her own work. He turned back to the teacher.

"She comes every morning?" He asked.

"The main reason why I'm here early." She said.

He turned to look at her focusing on her piece. He didn't even notice when he had started walking towards her and now he was standing by her, glancing over her work. It was a woman, who'd look like an older version of herself, staring out towards the sky from a balcony. Her dress was flowing along with her hair and she was bare foot. It looked somewhat melancholy, and her face was forlorned. Naruto felt all the emotions lodge into the picture. He felt the sadness but also the longing of wanting that one person to show up. He looked at Hinata who was now staring up at him. Brought back to reality he spoke.

"Beautiful painting..."

"Yeah." She said going back to finish painting as if she expected him to say that.

"It has a really deep feeling, the sadness of waiting for that one person to show up." He continued. She looked at him shocked that he deciphered the painting. No one except Kurenai and Kakashi could find deep meaning in her drawings. All others cared about was the fact that she was good at art. The blonde looked at her and gave a small smile before looking at his watch.

"I gotta meet the gang, but see ya in class. See ya Ms. Kurenai!" He called as he left.

"Interesting fellow." Kurenai said as she looked at the awestruck girl.

* * *

He walked the halls going to the other side of the school towards the courtyard where Kiba had told everyone to meet up at. He had to dodge a few people who were in the hallway running around. When he finally made it there he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing by the court door.

"Hey!" He said taking a small jog towards them. "Where are the others?" He asked looking around.

"Kiba ditched us for girls." Sasuke started.

"And Ino left with Sai. Temari is with her brothers along with Shikamaru, Tenten is with Neji and Lee is probably with Coach Guy." Sakura finished.

"Then what was the point of us planning to meet up?" Naruto exasperated. The other two teens shrug. They all decided it was best to sit in class and talk. They all sat at the back, Naruto by the window Sasuke on his direct right followed by Sakura. The way they joked and conversed was like Naruto had known them his whole childhood even though he'd just arrived yesterday. Soon Hinata walked in and Naruto looked at his watch to see they had five minutes before the bell rung. He looked back up at Hinata and saw that she was currently staring out the window. He turned to the other two to see that they weren't even paying attention to him or Hinata so he just went back to staring at her. He heard the sound of the bell and was brought back with the sight of kids filing into the room. Kiba sat in front of him and faced him.

"Way to ditch us." The blonde joked.

"Hey the ladies called and who was I to deny them." He jested just as the teacher walked in to start class. The time passed by with second period being filled with laughter by Kiba who was having problems pronouncing some of the Japanese words. Third was a bust since Iruka was one of those strict math teachers who moved at the speed of light and fourth was just Coach screaming about youth.

It was now time for lunch and lucky for Naruto, they served hot ramen at his new school. He was told that he was able to go back and get seconds if he wanted. He got to the table to find Sasuke and Shikamaru already sitting there. Sasuke had tomato stew and Shikamaru had a cheeseburger. He sat down and scanned the cafeteria. He saw the girls in line for some new New Jersey style sandwich and Kiba was hopelessly flirting with some girls. Neji was with the rest of the guys in line for a home style meal. He still looked around until his eyes found the person in his latest artwork. She was, again, eating by herself at the furthest end of the cafeteria, headphones plugged in this time. He was mindlessly eating his ramen while looking at her when he was pulled out his thoughts by Shikamaru.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Said boy turned his attention to the other teen. "You're eating air." He added. He looked to his bowl of ramen and saw that he had nothing left in it. He faced Shikamaru with a goofy grin.

"I guess so." His stomach let out a loud growl. "Looks like I'm still hungry. I'm gonna get more." He said getting up and making his to the ramen line. When he got back he had two bowls of ramen and the rest had been seated at the table.

"Woah, Naruto two bowls?" Kiba asked.

"The lunch lady gave me a third one after hearing my stomach growl." He said sounding somewhat proud of himself. The gang looked at him with disbelief as he dug into his second bowl. Once they started talking he looked back to where Hinata was sitting to see that she was already gone. He decided to hurry and finish his ramen figuring she had just went to the class ahead of time.

"Slow down Naruto!" He heard Sakura say.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush." He responded finishing his third bowl and getting up, obtaining his bag, going to put his dishes up. He walked to the art room with no particular plan in mind. He just wanted to speak to Hinata. Naruto walked into the art room to see his assumption was right.

"Oh. Hello Naruto." He heard his teacher, Kurenai spoke.

"Hi." He responded awkwardly. Now that the teen had made it here, he realized that he made a mistake to follow after her. Yeah he had wanted to speak to her but the only time he did was this morning and that was only because he was captivated by her art, so he had made a comment.

"Would you like to start on today's work too?" His teacher asked looking at him with a smile.

"Sure." He said going to his seat by the bluenette placing his bag on the floor. She came over and gave him a piece of paper. It was a drawing of the characters from Lilo & Stitch. He reached for the paper taking it within his hands.

"What do you see?" Kurenai questioned. Naruto let out a chuckle.

"A family, one who stuck it out through thick and thin." He said facing her. He had seen this movie a billion times. It was one of his favorite to be honest. She nodded and showed him another picture, one of the fake family from Caroline.

"Now this one?"

"A faux, a knock off imitation."

"And how can you tell?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that I saw these movies?" He joked. She nodded with a grin and waited for him to continue. "They just look fake, like they were _made_ to be a perfect family as to Lilo and Stitch, they have diversity, neither of them are the same." He said looking at the two pictures seriously, not noticing the girl next to him staring in awe.

"That's your work, well its more of a project so to speak. Everyone has a different type of family, so draw yours. Show how your parents, pets and siblings, if any, and you are inside your home. You have until Friday, not that I think you won't have it done before that."

"Do we have to present in front the class?" He asked. The red eyed woman shook her head.

"In this class it's very rare for me to give out projects that are to be presented to the class. That's what opens up the kids mind, letting them know that the secrets they put into their artwork stays a secret." She said winking at him, going back to her desk.

He thought about his father and mother. His mother would be easy. She's childish but very scary when she wanted to be. His father was kind, sometimes too kind for his own good, but if need be he could put his foot down. He also thought about his deceased Godfather, who was the best except for the fact he was a big perv. He, himself,never really thought about how he was or who he was. He was happy. He was raised to be grateful, kind, helpful, strong and caring. He had a pet fox who was born with nine tails. He came across it in an alley when he was little and he ran away from his mother after she had yelled at him. At first it was vicious. It had wanted nothing to do with him, he even got bitten when he first tried to pet it but then he spoke to it saying that they were the same and told it that he ran away too. Later his mother found him at the park with it. She tried to take him home without it but he threw a bigger fit screaming and yelling saying that it was all alone in a world, how they were the same, even screaming that the fox only knew hate and he wanted to teach it about love. Soon his father came and said that they should just keep it, causing his mother to give in. He smiled at that memory. He was only five and the fox a year older than him, yet he was screaming about it being alone. Sensing someone gazing at him he turned to his left to see the culprit is Hinata. When their eyes met she jumped and turned back to her work. He chuckled, about to say something until the bell rung and the class started filing in. Both him and Hinata droned out Kurenai's explanation of the project. He started on his project, starting with the simple outline of where each of his family was to be placed. He had placed himself in the middle, sitting down, his dad on his right and mother on his left. Next he placed Kyuubi, his pet fox, lying down at his mother and his feet and Jiraiya, his Godfather, above them like an angle of some sort. He started on a detailed outline with his father. He drew him in his usual blue jump suit a soft kind expression on his face his hand on Naruto's shoulder. In the background he drew his father's stern face sort of like a shadow. Then he went to his mother. He drew her with her usual goofy grin hugging him but as her background it was the face he saw when she was angry, her hair flowing around much like Kyuubi's tails. Maybe that's why the fox liked her so much. For his godfather he drew in a goofy expression and a halo above his head but in the back he had drew his face somewhat in a daze with drool coming out his mouth. Next, he worked on himself. He drew his signature goofy grin and he was giving the peace sign. In the background he drew himself with averted eyes and he was biting his lip. It was to show his more bashful side, one he'd hardly shown. After he went to Kyuubi. He drew him lying down curled up. If you looked closely his eyes was slightly open and he had a thin smile. That was to show his other side. Kyuubi tends to act like he doesn't enjoy being apart of the family but he actually has fun being there. He then moved onto the clothes, giving his father's jumpsuit the usual spirals on his arms and blue slippers. His mother had on a T-shirt with her pale blue apron on and some jean shorts. She had pink slippers on. For his Godfather, since it was just his shoulders up, he drew the marks on his face and the he drew the net shirt with his green V-neck under his red vest. He moved onto Kyuubi, drawing his black triangle like slits around his eyes. After he went to himself drawing the same spiral his father had on his jumpsuit, onto the front of his shirt and loose fitting sweatpants. He looked at his watch and saw he had just enough time to use an art pen to darken the outline of his work. For the background he made the lines thinner to show that they were kind of like shadows.

"Okay Class, you have five minutes left so pack up. You can leave your work up at the front. If you're one of those who would like to take their work home come get it after school." She said while people packed up.

Naruto grabbed his bag placing his materials in it, slinging it over his right shoulder. He grab the sketchbook, closing it and placed it on Kurenai' desk just as the bell rung. He walked to his next class thinking about Hinata staring at him. He found it slightly cute. In science Anko made them read about human anatomy and in History, Asuma just went on about the Jazz age. In both class Naruto was sketching a drawing of Hinata's surprised face when he caught her staring. When the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and made his way back to the art room. Once again Kiba caught him.

"Hey, man! Wanna go to the arcade?" He asked.

"Sure, Just let me go get my class sketch book from the art room." He pointed into the direction of the class. Kiba nodded.

"I'll come along." He offered. Naruto just shrugged. They walked towards the room with Kiba talking about the girls he caught today.

"Hey Ms. Kurenai!" Kiba yelled walking in before Naruto. The blonde hit Kiba on the head before looking up to see Hinata was in front Kurenai's desk once again.

"Hey." He said towards Hinata. She just nodded before grabbing her artwork and zipping past them.

"Here, I had it out because I figured you, Sai, and Hinata would be back to get them." She said handing him his book.

"Are we the only three?" Naruto ask.

"Yeah, especially since it's not due until Friday." She said.

"What?! You came to get work that's due three days from now?!" Kiba said in disbelief.

"See." Kurenai mused. Naruto shook his head dragging Kiba out with him, throwing a see ya over his shoulder.

Kiba designated himself the driver of Naruto's vehicle since he barely knew where things were. As the drove towards the arcade, the young artist was looking out the window. When they stopped at a red light, he noticed an art store. It looked big and new, it looked like it had every art material in the world. He looked at the street and the building number, making a mental note to come by later. When they made it to the arcade meeting spot everyone was there including a few more people he hadn't met.

"Oh! So nice of Gaara and Kankuro to join us!" Kiba said.

"Yeah yeah. I was just bored and had nothing to do." Kankuro retorted. Kiba let out a little snicker and turned to the red haired boy.

"And you?" He questioned and of course the red haired ignored him. Kiba rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto. "He's more of a silent type." They played a few games such as two player shooting, Dance Dance Revolution, Skee Ball, and a basketball game. They game that got everyone's attention was Naruto and Sasuke's air hockey battle. It was really hardcore and the puck moved so fast, nobody's eyes we're able to keep up. The game ended with a draw of 2-2. Naruto had to drop Kiba off by his house then made his way home. He sat his stuff by his bed and put his artwork on the easel. He added a few more details to it before calling it a night and going to bed.

* * *

 **So whenever i have a new story I** _ **have**_ **to write it and post it or else I won't follow through with it and it will become a lost cause.**


End file.
